


sweat & regrets

by sugarinmytae



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fake Friends, M/M, homophobic phrases, taegi - Freeform, taegi makes me so so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarinmytae/pseuds/sugarinmytae
Summary: He thinks Yoongi is only one that can make him feel that way because he’s always been good with words, and, it could be also he actually understands and cares about Taehyung, unlike his other friends.





	sweat & regrets

“Oh fuck, oh FUCK.”

Taehyung puffed out as the burning sensation in His left ankle rises after he falls and landing awkwardly on His foot. The umpire blows the whistle, the cheers and calls for the ball stop completely, yet Taehyung could hear the neighboring game was filled with commotion.

Taehyung waits to get up again so the umpire blows the whistle which is the signal, he gets up, trying to keep steady from the ground, only the tip of his left foot touches for a split second while staggering towards his sub-team members who hold onto his upper arms and help him sit down. 

Taehyung sits with one leg bent on the bench and he becomes very breathless to the point when his sub-team members asks if he’s okay, he can’t tell them. 

They disappear when his best friend Yoongi rushes over asking him questions, But Taehyung can’t speak without becoming dizzy so Yoongi keeps rubbing his back until first aid arrives.

Taehyung started playing netball about a year ago, he didn’t tell his five best friends until after 4 months of missing out Friday nights with them at the arcade eating cheap pizza and soda, when he told his best friends Namjoon, Jungkook, Seokjin, Hoseok, and Jimin about his love for netball, he felt like he could breathe air without a heavy weight in his chest. but, that didn’t last long as they all didn’t take the sudden confession well.

The first aid lady is finished with bandaging Taehyung's foot and advises him to put ice on it every hour of every day, because he won’t able to walk without crutches for a week or more.

He can’t help but feel even dizzier and he doesn’t know if it’s the pain in his ankle, the adrenaline running through his body or if it’s Yoongi repeatedly whispering to him that ‘everything is gonna be okay’ which makes his heart race.

One of the mothers there brings ice cubes in an zip-lock bag over and gives it to Yoongi, he places it on Taehyung’s ankle continues with rubbing his back and Taehyung tries to thank him without losing breath, he’s lost his breath many times during netball games.

“Please be more careful when you're playing netball” Yoongi mutters gazing at his ankle instead of making eye contact with him, Taehyung breathes and mumbles “I’ll try.”

“Man, if I had known you were this crazy about netball. I don’t think I could let you play.” Yoongi smiles at Taehyung before letting go of the ice, Taehyung lets out a very small laugh and Yoongi places himself next to him. 

Ever since Taehyung mentioned he plays netball they all thought it was weird that Taehyung plays “a sport only girls play”, Two of his closest friends, Jimin and Jungkook tried to understand his passion for netball yet it made them both even more silent about it as Taehyung would ramble on and on.

They all agreed to see him play even despite them calling Taehyung ‘queer’ and ‘poofter’ whether it was in a endearing manner or serious.

However, not one of them ever showed up to a game not once, they had reasons of why they didn’t show up last week or the week before, Taehyung knew they were excuses so they wouldn’t have to go and pretend to be interested.

One time, Namjoon, a friend who’s older than Taehyung and looks up to, had almost made him cry when they were in class when Taehyung asked why he didn’t want to come to his upcoming game and Namjoon told him it makes him ‘less of man and only girls and gays play that shit.

his classmates observed the whole incident while Taehyung had red, swollen eyes and a lump in his throat that stopped him from talking for the rest of the week. Because of that incident with Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok without any worries now rarely speak to him. 

It still hurts Taehyung to know his closest friends find a boy who plays netball to be out of the norm, he thought they would happy that he has found a passion and would want to support him.

That’s what might’ve thrown him off in the game and made him roll his ankle or maybe it was because when he jumped his foot landed on the side of the goal shooter's shoe making him injure his ankle.

The situation with Yoongi is, he never made excuses for not going to his games. Since Taehyung was afraid of what Yoongi would think of him, he thought not tell him at all, if anything Taehyung thought Yoongi would be the only one who would say such homophobic things about this. 

What’s even more questionable that he actually showed up, Taehyung doesn’t know how Yoongi found out, but with Yoongi watching him play and cheering him on when he defends the ball and quickly passes it to his team players, it encourages him to try harder to win.

They both sit and watch the last two minutes of the game in silence since Taehyung can’t stabilize his breathing and Yoongi doesn’t want to bother him, the game ends with Taehyung’s team winning.

Yoongi stands up when Taehyung’s team players walk over to get their water bottles and ask if he’s alright, they leave after Taehyung says “I’m alright”.  
Just like his ‘best friends’ they pretend to care yet they try to avoid conversing with him most of the time during their practices and games.

“Shit!” Taehyung whispers loud enough for Yoongi and anyone near to hear, Yoongi cocks his head quickly in his direction, concerned thinking he’s hurt his ankle more “I don’t how I’m gonna get home. I took the train here and I can’t walk” Taehyung tells him, Yoongi’s face softens and leans close enough to his ear “I was going to suggest that I would drive you home”.

Yoongi grabs the ice bag and pulls him up as Taehyung puts his arm around Yoongi’s shoulder, “just put your weight on me” Yoongi advises him while snaking his arm around Taehyung’s waist to hold him up “I don’t think you can hold someone like me who’s heavier than you, you’ll just fall” Taehyung laughs and Yoongi tries not smile.

The pair make it to Yoongi’s car and Yoongi’s being very gentle when helping Taehyung to get into the passenger’s seat as if he was fragile. Even though Taehyung can do so himself, he lets Yoongi take over, his hands on Taehyung’s leg and he delicately places it into the car.

While Yoongi drives him home Taehyung wants to talk, even though he’s still having trouble with breathing, he’s pretty sure he’s got asthma, nonetheless he continues to chatter then suddenly stopping for deep breaths once in awhile.

“I’m so proud of myself.” he tells Yoongi “yeah, you did really well at defending” Yoongi sounds slightly blunt when he says that, besides that he really thinks Taehyung was amazing today.

“I meant I'm proud of getting my first sport injury, and yeah, that too” Taehyung and Yoongi laugh at that statement and Yoongi shakes his head while grinning.

They arrive at his house and Yoongi is already helping Taehyung out of the car “I can’t do this” Taehyung says while refusing to go up the steps “Yes you can, I got you okay?” Yoongi says as he feels Taehyung’s arms cling to him, “I can’t!” Taehyung whimpers while going up the steps and when they make it to the door, he doesn’t want to let go of Yoongi, without him he’s afraid he might fall.

The doorbell rings and his mother open the door unsurprised by Taehyung being injured, Yoongi tells her what had happened and she lets them both in before closing the door and walking into another room. Yoongi places Taehyung on his bed, sitting him upwards with his back supported by the backboard and legs stretched out.

Taehyung sighs and wipes the sweat off his forehead just after Yoongi leaves his bedroom and to come back with more ice and a glass of water, he puts the glass of water on the bedside table and takes the bandage off Taehyung’s foot, when Taehyung feels the ice touch his skin he grabs Yoongi’s free hand and Yoongi’s takes away the ice when Taehyung says “please be more gentle.”

Yoongi tells him “sure” when slowly placing the ice back on the swollen ankle while holding Taehyung’s sweaty hand and starts rubbing his thumb in a circular motion, Taehyung can feel his cheeks burn when he does that, but he’s not sure if it's because he’s hot from the game and injuring himself or if it’s Yoongi making physical contact with him, which is rare for moments like this.

Just as Yoongi let’s go of his hand Taehyung starts to sulk, but when Yoongi sits down next to him, he stops, wraps his arm around Yoongi’s waist and lays his head on his. “You did a fantastic job today Taehyung, it was great to see you play.” Yoongi says while relaxing his shoulders.

“thanks hyung… But, I wish I didn’t jump for the ball in the last quarter, then I wouldn’t have rolled my ankle and I wouldn’t be in a lot of pain and make my team players worried, and make you take me home.” Taehyung rambles on briefly playing with the ends of Yoongi’s shirt.

Yoongi looks at him and tells him “don’t say that...you were trying to help your team by defending the ball from the other team and your team won because you played your part of the game, so don’t worry about hurting yourself, the lady said it was a minor injury and I’ll be here to give you all the help you need.”

Taehyung snuggles his head into Yoongi’s neck in hopes that he doesn’t see him flustered.

He thinks Yoongi is only one that can make him feel that way because he’s always been good with words, and, it could be also he actually understands and cares about Taehyung unlike his other friends.

“So, um. How did you find out that I played netball? I mean. I didn’t tell anyone besides Ji-”

“They told me about it, they said it’s weird that you play a girls sport and that they were dreading to come to your games, I thought they were being a bunch of pricks so I decided to see you play and you truly amazed me,” Yoongi says while clasping hands with Taehyung.

That was very unexpected as Taehyung didn’t think his friends would criticise about him behind his back as well to his face.

“yo-you’re not disgusted that I play a girl’s sport?” Taehyung questions as he feels less sadness and pain from the past judgment.

“Why would I be? It’s just a sport that everyone can play just like basketball and you’re very far from a girl.”

He moves his head so he can look Yoongi in the eyes as disbelief is the only thing he has on his mind “Do you, mean it hyung?” Taehyung has always needed clarification from his hyungs and he knows Yoongi is the best at giving that. 

“of course I do, I wouldn’t lie to you” Yoongi mutters the last part as he runs his fingers through Taehyung’s hair, feeling the warmness grow and there’s a tight knot in his stomach.

Taehyung can’t help but to caress his cheek when they’re both leaning in slowly closer and closer until Yoongi can feel Taehyung’s humid breath and they melt into a kiss.

Taehyung knows now Yoongi is the only person who understands him to the fullest and he now knows that Yoongi loves him who he is, and he feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy this is my first fanfic so I hope almost everyone will enjoy it!!
> 
> p.s. the scenario is based off me rolling my ankle in a netball game.


End file.
